


Unusual Day

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cop/Thug AU, M/M, One Shot, Policeman!Ishimaru, i'd say thug!mondo but he's already a thug, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo has a run in with a police man and, noticing that the cop is kind of cute, tries to flirt his way out of this one. <br/>Non-Despair AU. Policeman!Ishimaru and Thug!Mondo. He's already a thug but you know. <br/>Mentions of violence but it's basically just Mondo beat up a dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Day

It was a normal day for Mondo Oowada.

However, a normal day for Mondo Oowada consisted of driving around on a motorcycle with his gang, causing all sorts of chaos and havoc, and overall just having a good time, whether or not it meant breaking a few rules. It wasn’t unusual for Mondo to find himself in the midst of fight; he was a notorious gang leader, and it was almost expected of him to pick a fight. Oftentimes he’d fight another gang leader while both their gangs watched, cheering them on. Those were always the most fun. But sometimes, while Mondo was on his own, he’d pick fights with people he saw. Now, he wasn’t just needlessly violent. (Okay, maybe he was when he was angry.) But if he saw someone doing something that pissed him off, he wouldn’t hesitate to kick their ass. Today, things were going normally. Some asshole had pissed him off, but he made sure to make quick work of him. 

What was unusual, however, was for a cop to be approaching him. Immediately, he felt a pit in his stomach. Every time there had been a hint of the cops coming, Mondo and his gang would always drive off, outrunning the cops and laughing about it. But now it was just him, alone in the alleyway with a bloodied, passed out man and a police officer. There was no easy way out of this one, so Mondo just stood there, waiting for the officer to finally confront him. 

When Mondo finally got a good look at the cop, he noticed one thing: he was cute. Not in a maltese puppy sort of way, but in a I-wouldn’t-mind-kissing-that kind of way. He smirked, thinking that maybe there was a way he could weasel himself out of this. 

"Good evenin’, officer." Mondo said, trying to sound as smooth as possible. He leaned against the wall, wincing as his bruised skin made contact with the brick surface. The other thug had managed to get a few good hits in, after all. Mondo smiled past the pain, trying to keep his cool. 

"Good evening." The cop replied. He looked a little confused; wasn’t he the one who was supposed to talk first? He eyed the unconscious body of the thug, his eyebrows furrowed. "Would you mind explaining what’s going on here?"

"Oh, ya know, just got in a little scuff with this guy. No big deal. I’m sure it happens all the time in your line of work." Mondo replied. 

"Can you please explain to me what happened here?" The cop repeated. 

"Sure I can. But I already answered one of your questions, so you gotta answer one of mine." He stepped closer to the cop, who looked even more confused than before. "What’s your name?"

"…It’s Ishimaru. Officer Ishimaru, that is." Ishimaru finally said. "Who are you?"

"The name’s not important. But it’s nice to fuckin’ meet ya." 

"…Right." He looked suspiciously at Mondo but continued talking. "As I was saying, can you please describe to me what happened?"

"I went to the bar, got a drink, left, then this guy tried to attack me. I took care of it; that’s all." Mondo said. "So, speaking of drinks, ya wanna get one with me later?"

"What? No." Mondo couldn’t even be mad at the blatant refusal. After all, it wasn’t as much him turning down the date offer as it was him just being completely oblivious. "I do not drink; especially when I’m on duty. But enough of that! You need to report situations like this to the police, not resorting to violence."

"Can’t help it. It’s in my nature. Besides, I’m Mondo Oowada; a dumbass thug like him wouldn’t be able to do jack shit to me." He regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth. 

"Excuse me, what did you say your name was?"

Mondo had completely forgotten that he was a notorious delinquent. He might have to remember that in the future, especially when talking to a cop. 

"Nothin’, nothin’, it’s not important." Mondo said hastily. "So, what’re ya doin’ after this? We could-"

"Quit trying to change the subject!" Ishimaru shouted. "Please tell me what your name is."

"I said it wasn’t important… that I, I mean, shit, uh…" Ishimaru’s unwavering glare made it hard for Mondo to articulate. He finally sighed, defeated. "Fine, ya got me. I’m Mondo Oowada." 

"Mondo Oowada." Ishimaru repeated. "Do you know just how many people want to see you behind bars?"

"I can guess." Mondo said with a shrug.

"Absolutely despicable. How can you be so calm about something like this? Honestly, it’s people like you who sicken me the most."

"People like me? Whaddaya tryin’ to say?" The cop was cute, but he was still a guy; and Mondo would have no problem kicking his ass if it came to it. 

"Yes. People like you who use violence needlessly; who are criminals just for the fun of it. It’s just disgraceful."

"So that’s what’cha think, huh?" Mondo had three urges at that moment. One, to beat the shit out of the cop. Two, to tell him his whole goddamn life story with Daiya and everything. And three, to explain what he was actually doing here tonight. To save Ishimaru a beating or absolute boredom, he went with the latter. "You’re gonna arrest me now, aren’t ya?"

"Of course I am." Ishimaru replied. "Now if you’ll-"

"Wait. Can I at least explain what I was doin’?" As much as Ishimaru believed that Mondo was a no-good criminal, he truly believed in second chances more than he believed in immediate punishment. 

"Fine. You’ve got one minute." Ishimaru finally replied. He pulled out a notepad to write down the story, and looked at Mondo expectantly. Mondo said nothing and pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Ishimaru. He felt cold metal in his hand and found himself staring at a pretty, silver pendant. "What is this?"

"What’re ya, blind? It’s a necklace."

"I am aware of what it is." Ishimaru said. 

"I came after that guy for it."

"What? Are you telling me you robbed that man?!" Ishimaru asked, appalled. 

"Of course not! I’m not a thief! Besides, what would I do with something like this?" Ishimaru still didn’t look convinced. "Look, I was mindin’ my own business, about to head home for the night when I saw this couple fighting. It’s not my place to get involved but… ya shoulda heard the things this son of a bitch was callin’ his girlfriend. He tore the necklace right off her neck; said she didn’t deserve it. Fuck, maybe I was a little too harsh but ya don’t fuckin’ talk to girls like that! There’s no worse thing a guy can do than make a girl cry!" 

"You can stop right there, Oowada." Ishimaru finally said, interrupting Mondo’s rant. "I’ve heard enough."

"Shit, you’re arresting me? Well, it was only a matter of time I guess, and-"

"I’ve decided not to arrest you."

"You… you what?" He looked at the cop in disbelief, trying to process the words. 

"You stood up for someone else, even if it wasn’t with the best methods. Next time, you should seriously consider calling the police or simply confronting the man before resorting to violence."

"You’re actin’ like I don’t know that." Mondo sighed.

"But… it was out of good morals that you stood up for that woman. You could have chosen not to help or say anything, but you did anyways. A choice based on good morality is always admirable."

"Uh… thank you?" Mondo had never expected to be complimented for beating up someone. And by a cop, no less! Honestly, he was confused by all the morality stuff; it was really a matter of what pissed him off and what didn’t. But if the cop was content by it, then who cares? 

"You’re welcome. However, it would be irresponsible of me as a cop to let you off that easily." Ishimaru slammed a piece of paper against Mondo’s chest. It took the gangster by surprise, and it was a miracle he didn’t drop it on the dirty concrete below them.

"What is this?" Mondo asked.

"It’s a ticket," Ishimaru replied, "for public disturbance."

"Is that even a real thing?"

"I assure you, it is."

"Damn it!" Mondo complained. "Aww, c’mon, I thought you were cool!"

"It is not my job to be cool. It is my job to keep troublemakers at bay." Ishimaru replied. "Make sure you pay it, or you will be in more trouble. Goodbye, Oowada."

"W-wait, that’s it?" Mondo asked, following behind him. "You’re leaving just like that?"

"I am on duty right now and I have more places to patrol." Ishimaru replied. "So I’ll be taking my leave. And one more thing, Oowada." Ishimaru pointed to the unconscious man laying a few feet away. "Make sure he gets home safely."

"What? Why? He’s a scumbag." Mondo whined. 

"You should be thankful I’m letting you off this easily. Besides, you need to return that pendant to its’ owner, right?" He tossed the pendant back to Mondo, then turned around and headed the opposite direction. "Goodbye, Oowada. Maybe we’ll see each other some other time."

Mondo stared at Ishimaru until he couldn’t see his silhouette anymore, just trying to process what had happened. The encounter with the cop had been unusual from start to finish; that was for sure. He realized now that he had failed getting himself a date with the cute officer, but he couldn’t be too upset. After all, he had managed to remain out of custody for another night, and that itself was a victory. 

Mondo knelt down beside the unconscious man and was about to hoist him up to walk him home when he noticed a piece of paper lying a few inches away. It was the same paper Ishimaru had had on his notepad. Curiously, Mondo picked it up. A phone number was written there, along with a short message:

_You seem like an interesting person, and I never properly answered your question. I would not mind seeing you again. We could get drinks; non alcoholic ones, obviously. Call me when I’m off duty._

_-Officer Ishimaru_

Mondo smirked as he folded the paper up and stuffed it in his pocket. Today truly was an unusual day for him. 

 


End file.
